Organzation13 in a department store
by Sora17
Summary: Some rather Silly stuff Chapter one is in play foremat Chapter is in normal foremat
1. Chapter 1

Luxord: Excuse me do you work here?

Demyx: no I'm waiting for my friends.

Luxord: you're kidding right.

Demyx: yes I am I don't have any friends would you be my friend?

DIZ: I work here how can I help you?

Luxord: yes I'm looking for …

Demyx: I'm looking for a friend would you be my friend?!

Xigbar: (walks in with Lexaeus) wadd up my peeps!

DIZ: I am not one of your so proclaimed peeps.

Demyx: I'll be your peep.

DIZ: aren't peeps those holiday marshmallows shaped like animals?

Xigbar: yo pump up the volume Xigbar's in the house.

Lexaus: Word out!!

DIZ: excuse me who are you?

Xigbar: I'm a pimp named Xigbar.

Lexaeus: He's the king of soul.

Xigbar: word and this my bouncer uh bouncer

Lexaeus: It's Lexaeus you fool can't you at least rember my name!!

_DIZ: why not try something more elegant like a mobster._

Lexaeus: (moans) He tried that last week.

Demyx: would you be my friend Mr. Xigbar?

Xigbar: sure I'll be your friend and together we'll be on top of the world that never was.

Demyx: really.

Xigbar: sure now spin a rap for us

Demyx: what should I say?

Xigbar: Anything!

Demyx: uh these aren't my pants.

Xigbar: yo I'm talking bout the homies out there and they tight pants on.

Lexaeus: oh these pants so tight its illegal in equatorial New Guinea.

Xigbar: you know being a gangster getting old lets be pirate's instead.(puts on eye patch)

New guy you can be the brig keeper and bouncer is our first mate uh first mate.

Luxord: Not to brag or anything but when I was a somebody I was Pirate.

Xigbar: Alright then you can join in our plunder as well

Diz: look if you three aren't gonna buy anything get out!!

(Attacks them with a broom but is unable to hit) what's this.

Demyx: this is the power of our friendship.

Lexaeus: You have the power to change.

Xigbar: Aargh or else we will send ye to Davy Joneses Locker.

Diz: Ok I'll change.

Luxord: ok now guys snatch and run!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Organization 13 in a department store.

Zexion goes to pick up Demyx from the kids section of the book store when he sees Vexen. Zexion decides to see what kind of experiment Vexen is trying to do. When he passes into the isle he spots erotic pictures of girls?! "Um….Vexen I hate to ask but what are you doing in this section?" inquired Zexion.

"Before I answer what are you doing in this section?" replies Vexen in a sly manner.

"I was just picking up Demyx from the kids section" Said Zexion brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Um well …I...Um I needed some pictures of women's autonomy."

Zexion picked up a magazine from the second highest self. Then he opened the magazine to a reveal a dirty picture. He then yelled "VEXEN WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SCIENCE?!"

Vexen then fell over with a bloody nose. "Right I thought so now to find Demyx." Said Zexion walking over Vexen's unconscious body.

When Zexion found Demyx he was reading a copy of _Rainbow Fish_. "Oh hi Zexy" Yelled Demyx.

"Why must you always call me that Demyx?"

"That's because our fan girls like it that's why."

"Yes and they also like it when we call superior man sex. Speaking of which where is Xemnes?" Asked Zexion.

"He's off looking at women's undergarments with Axel and Saix."

"Oh and where's Xigbar, last I heard he was pretending to be a pirate with Luxord and you."

"Nope now he thinks he's a surfer but he still where's that eye patch though." Answered Demyx.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile in another part of the department store Xemnes began his epic 'Search.'

"Now my fellow comrades feast your eyes on the beauty that is lingerie", said Xemnes with countless arm movements.

"I'll be checking out the thongs", said Axel. Yes now let the hunt begin. Said Xemnes throwing his hands in the air. Remind me again how the two of you talked me into coming here. Saix moaned. Because you secretly want it just like every man Said Xemnes. "Or because he's a frichen idiot." Added Axel

Later Zexion is still trying to locate the others dragging Demyx along with him until they reach Zexion's favorite store Hot Topic. Oh my GOD Demyx look it's my favorite store can we go in please please please. Begged Zexion um uh ok said Demyx not used to seeing this much emotion in his companion. Once in the store the saw Luxord talking to Zexions ideal Oh my GOD it's and Jack Sparrow!!!!

Actually it's Captain Jack Sparrow. Corrected the Pirate.

Of course Captain I'm just so happy to finally meet you!! Said Zexion in a fan girl like squeal.

See what I mean Luxord it's easy for me to get pretty lassies in this store. Bragged Captain Jack Sparrow.

Actually Zexions a guy Said Demyx. 

Oh sorry bout that lad must have been the rum talking.

Then Roxas comes up and glomped the pirate. OH MY GOD JACK SPARROW he Squealed. You're the coolest.

Of course I am. Said Jack

Roxas I didn't know you went shopping with us Said Luxord

Actually I work here at hot topic it's the only place where emo's like me are understood. Said Roxas.

Hey Roxas look what me and Mansex found said Axel Showing an edible thong.

…………………………then the silence broke out…………………

Well that's all for now I may update this fic later if I get enough reviews

I owe a big thanks to my little sister Julie for she thought up the whole Vexen part. Thanks sis


End file.
